pinkandpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther and Pals Episode Guide
Season 1: 2010 1 Pink Up the Volume '' ' Big Nose wants to spend his day with quiet hobbies like assembling his ship in a bottle, stamp collecting, and pottery, but neighbor Pink Panther makes the task difficult as he plays various music instruments in his garage. Even calling the police won't help as they manage to join Pinky to form a band. As a last resort, Big Nose takes his dog with him to the furthest, most isolated cabin he can think of. But even that doesn't work since his dog enjoys music and manages to get the stuffed animals in the cabin animated enough to join him in a jam session as well. 'Zeus Juice ' Aardvark is out of shape and finds himself too worn out to chase Ant. He returns to to his cave where he develops various energy drinks to give him the necessary boost to chase Ant in the jungle. However, increased speed, laser vision, powerful nostril suction, and even boosted intelligence aren't enough to get the better of the crafty Ant. Aardvark actually catches him the old fashion way. However, Ant takes an energy drink of his own to get increased strength to set himself free and show off his new pecs to Aardvark. When Aardvark says "Next time I'm hungry, I order pizza." 'A Pink and Stormy Night ' Mad scientist Big nose invents a machine that can turn anyone into a monster. He wants a test subject and calls in pizza delivery boy Pink Panther in hopes of turning him into one. However, his efforts backfire and only his dog ends up transforming into a monster. Big Nose's last try results in him turning gigantic and chases his dog and Pinky in his castle. However, his even bigger and angrier wife intervenes, forcing the scientist to pay Pinky for the pizza, who obliges by delivering a giant-sized pie to satisfy the woman's appetite. 2 '''Pink Hi-Tops Pink Panther wants the latest pair of hi-top sneakers that everyone has. A golden pair that seem to have a life of their own come along and get on his feet, causing him to zoom all over the world at fast speeds. He makes it back to the city, but has trouble removing the sneakers until he finds himself on a jetliner. The hi-tops eventually come off his feet, but when Big Nose is walking his dog, he puts them on and gets carried off the same way. Land of the Gi-Ants After Aardvark unwittingly gets into a tiff with Eli the Elephant, the pachyderm drops him into a prehistoric subterranean world where aardvarks are significantly smaller than primitive ants. Modern day Aardvark tries to train his prehistoric counterpart on how to catch a giant ant, but their efforts are unsuccessful. Aardvark then gets into a tiff with a wooly mammoth, who knocks him back home to the jungle, before Eli drops him back down to the prehistoric world. Pink Thumb ' Pink Panther enjoys his luscious green garden until a factory is built nearby, causing pollution to ruin the plants. Upon sneaking in, Pinky discovers it's an automated factory that's run by Big Nose, who's utilizing various robots, including a dog to keep intruders out. Panther counters by growing various plants and trees inside to get the better of Big Nose and the robots. 3 '''Pink Magic ' Pink Panther takes over Big Nose's magic show, drawing a big crowd and applause, leaving the disgruntled magician to try to get back on stage to win back the crowd. His efforts are unsuccessful and Pinky only becomes more of a hit, leaving Big Nose frustrated as the audience carries Panther triumphantly out of the theater after his show is over. 'Party Animals ' Learning he can't resist parties, Aardvark invites Ant to his birthday party in hopes of making a meal out of him. But Ant is wise to his plan, inviting several of the other jungle animals to join them in what becomes a real party, impeding Aardvark's efforts. 'Pink 'n Putt ' Big Nose challenges Pink Panther to a game of miniature golf, then resorts to cheating in efforts to win. But his efforts backfire, especially when a rocket blasts him to the Moon. As a result, Pinky is the winner. 4 'Pinxillated ' Parodies Dance Dance Revolution, Street Fighter, Pac-Man and Donkey Kong. Pink Panther goes to the local arcade run by a stingy Big Nose, who does all he can to prevent the kids from getting prizes by continuously increasing the number of tickets needed to win. Pinky plays the various games, most against Big Nose himself in order to accumulate the tickets. The two then get literally get pulled into the video games where Pinky still comes out on top and stopping Big Nose in the process. Afterward, Panther donates some of his tickets to a boy and they make off with as many prizes as they can when they leave the arcade. 'Zoo Ruse ' Ant and Aardvark are on exhibit at a zoo. Aardvark escapes his display in effort to get to the Ant's, but has a difficult time when he winds up going through other animal displays, then outside in the general public. He's able to get a set of keys from an animal trainer, but only succeeds in entering, then locking himself back in his own display. 'The Spy Wore Pink ' Pink Panther becomes an unwitting spy and is assigned to retrieve a disc from an office building. Big Nose is an enemy spy who's out to stop him from delivering it to his contact. In the end, Agent Pink is able to outwit him and make the delivery. The disc turns out to be a rare music CD that enables Pinky and the contact to dance to the latest song that's soon to be released. 5 '''Remotely Pink A spoof of Click and a parody of the Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Pink Panther gets a universal remote control for his entertainment system. However, it only works on various other items, like the vacuum, Big Noses's garage door, the sun and the moon. Other items in the house are changed and Pinky even finds himself altering his own cartoon. He eventually gives up trying to use it to operate his entertainment unit. But when he begins washing the dishes, he finds that the faucets can control the TV, so he brings it over to sit down and watch, then using the remote to fill his drinking glass. I Didn't See That Coming Aardvark tries to catch Ant by using an invisibility spray, but his strategy doesn't work as well as expected, especially when Ant uses it to get the better of him. And things get worse when Aardvark insults a tiger and his mother, and goofs again when he accidentally uses the spray on them, enabling the two to wallop him good. Pink Party Of One ''' While skatboarding, Pink Panther gets hungry and decides to dine out at a fancy restaurant. But matre d' Big Nose won't allow him to enter without the proper attire, eventually throwing him out. He tries several schemes to sneak in, but is thwarted before going in disguise. Big Nose mistakenly thinks he's a restaurant critic before the real one arrives and the matre d' gives him an extra spicy meal. The critic is outraged, leading to the restaurant's shutdown. Some time later, Pinky is skateboarding in the park and goes to a hot dog cart when he's hungry, but is surprised when he sees Big Nose as the vendor, who chases him away. 6 '''Pink Pool Fool Pink Panther goes to the local skate park only to find it closed for the day. But undeterred, he finds ways to drain the water from Big Nose's pool in order to use it as a substitute. But a battle ensues between them as Big Nose wants his pool filled so he can have a cool dip during the hot day. The Aardvark's New Moves ' A sloth offers Aardvark the chance to catch Ant by having him go high-tech in exchange for getting 50 percent of the meal. But efforts of using hypnosis, virtual boxing and portals all backfire, leading Aardvark to give the sloth 50 percent of the pummeling he received from the bear and the herd of elephants who denied him his desired meal. '''The Mighty Pinkwood Tree ' Pink Panther tries to save the tree where he resides from Big Nose, who's in charge of building a highway.His efforts to cut it down are repeatedly thwarted until a last try seems successful, until the tree drops down on the new highway. But Pinky, Big Nose, and a beaver come to a compromise as they get termites to dig a tunnel at the bottom of the tree where Big Nose can work as a toll booth clerk to earn money for his successful highway. 7 '''Pink Suds & Clean Suds Dog Daze Catching Forty Pinks Pink Panther Is A Furiture salesman Who By The End of Tired from his Day to The Point Where He Falls Aslep In A Rolltop Desk That Purchased And Taken Home By Big Nose Efforts By His Dog to Alert him of The Uninvited guest Go Leaving BIG nose Agitated That He Chases The dog Out Of The House Affter One Last To Catch Pinky Gets The Better Of Them Both see list of episodes Category:Episodes